doug_and_friends_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Misere
Misere was the world class assassin who was killed by the Crusaders of the Truth during the Keep Arc. She was created by the DM Eddy. Description Appearance Misere is a human standing about 5'9", with long redish-orange hair, slender physique and a tanned white skin. In battle she wears her signature Widow armour, which is an armour light in build created by REDACTED to allow her to fight with optimal protection while moving at her speed. As a spy and assassin, she usually wears very voluptuous clothing over her equally voluptuous Widow armour. In battle she carried her signature Bitch Whip and a Frost Brand sword. Personality Misere is a femme fatale, to simply put it. She has a womaly charm and a mind as sharp as the daggers she carries. Her ideals, unbeknowst to most is her will to find to purpose, she always attempts to find meaning in her kills which she writes into her notebook detailing why she kills who she kills. It is this reason which lead her to her demise as she hastly rushed to find meaning in a full-out battle with the crusaders. Biography Background Misere was born into a poor family in the notorious Isle des Fous, an island occupied by mercinaries and bandits. A cult had taken advantage of this, using the merceanries for their beck and call. The head priest slaughtered Misere's village and took her at the age of 5. He molested and raped Misere along with mercenary friends. What the priest and merceanries didn't know was that Misere was learning from them and the actions against her fed a passionate revenge plot. At the age of 11, she had the priest bring her to his room, and as he bagan his usual routine she took a blade and plunged it into his throat. She took a notebook and his holy symbol. Next, she used the distraction of the dead priest to draw attention away from her as she ran from the camp. She hoped to hitch a ride on a boat hoping to find a better life, anything better than the priest or mercenaries. Before she could, she heard the camp being destroyed and saw mercearies dying to a powerful entity. As the entity drew in close, it asked her if she wanted to find a world without remorse,a purpose to her pain and blood spilled. Having little options she agreed, and the entity had her grow up into one of its generals of the CLASSIFIED group. Once Misere had grown up, she became a spy for CLASSIFIED, using her skills to become the lead assasin in the infamous assasin group Sicarius. At first her intentions were good, to kill those who did evil but after she lost the reason of why she fought, simply killing for the sadistic pleasure of killing. It wasn't until REDACTED, another member of the CLASSIFIED group was wondering about their reasons for fighting and whether or not they were right. Feeling guilty about her crimes, in particular essentially doing what was done to her by destroying Daniel's village. In fact during that, she saw a small boy crying, running away. It was him who she realised had grown into Daniel Taure, and had left him alive. She never enjoyed feeling remorsed. Story The Memoriae Arc (Arc 3, Chapter 1) During the meeting of Lux Aeterna Misere held Lord Treescape as a hostage, hoping Doug would do something since he was told to kill everyone. Slghtly dissapointed, she was going to kill him before Ciarda and Flamouria appeared. She decided it would be best to let the man live for the time being, and perhaps give Doug the chance to prove himself. The Keep Arc (Arc 3.5) After having talked to REDACTED, Misere felt lost, full of remorse. She no longer knew if CLASSIFIED truly was what she searched for, realizing her time in Sicarius had taken purpose from her. Knowing Daniel Taure and his band would be in Phairepaix, she disguised herself and arrived, waiting 2 weeks close to a road between their keep and Count Alucard's keep. Writing in her notebook her possible kills, she doubted being able to pull off a fight head on agaisnt them. At that moment she finally saw a truth, she was born to test them. She stranger to ???, Sicarius and the heroes in ideals now, but even in that moment as she faced the heroes, she couldn't help but feel no remorse, no regret as she finally found what she was looking for her whole life, a meaning. After being defeated and taken to a prison, she didn't know what to expect, but years of training let her stay calm under the conditions. As Daniel and Doug, 2 of the five only people she'd ever spared in her long career stood there ready to kill her, she prepared herself for the inevitable revenge killing. She would have done the same. Quotations *This wouldn't be the first time I'm locked in a dungeon with men Trivia *Misere's character is completely based off the character of Mistral from Metal Gear Revengeance. They are both french femme fatales who love the kill. Even the character's ideals are based off Mistral, and they both have the same boss fight music, "A stranger I remain". The song is crucial as it actually details the final moments of Misere's fight, which are very close to the same ideals of Mistral in her fight with Raiden. I’ve come here from nowhere Across the unforgiving sea Drifting further and further It’s all becoming clear to me (These lines have a similar meaning to Mistral's character who was raised in war, as Misere too is a child of violence and came from the Isles des Fous searching for a meaning, hence "it's all becoming clear to me") The violent winds are upon us and I can’t sleep Internal temperatures rising And all the voices won’t recede (The guilt and remorse of Misere's actions as she realized she had become nothing but a mere animal who hunts for blood, her conscience and inner ideals began to clash with her blood lust) I’ve finally found what I was looking for A place where I can be without remorse Because I am a stranger who has found An even stranger war I’ve finally found what I was looking for (Misere realizes that she does not need remorse in this fight, as here she is a stranger who has come on a war with multiple sides and oddities. Similar to MGR, Misere does not actually truly work for Sicarius but really ???, and now the reality of the war economy is becoming as strange as she is to the group. Of course in this moment she finds her purpose, what she "was looking for") Here I come (Misere threatens the party, as there is no way to avoid this conflict now) I sharpen the knife And look down upon the bay For all of my life A stranger I remain A stranger I remain A stranger I remain (She finally realizes that no matter who she worked for or for what ideals she killed for, she was always a strnager, a false friend so far gone in a proverbial rabbit hole of spying that she has been as lost as she was when she got off the boat) *Misere is french for misery. *In hindsight, Eddy realised that giving Misere 17 lvls in rogue as well as fighter would not only have made more sense, but also made the fighter more deadly and difficult for the party. Additionally in hindsight, Misere should have used her womanly charm to lure Rodney, as that would have been mechanically interesting, and quite literally caught him with his pants down.